Titan Academy
by animemasterall
Summary: Welcome to Titan Academy, a place where beginner superheroes come to hone their skills. At this awesome school you will learn how to be a superhero while still mantaining your average Teenager needs. Accepting Ocs. Template inside. Will not start really posting till around Valentine. PM characters. *I NEED VILLAINS*
1. Prolouge

Titans Academy

Chapter: 1 Introduction

"Welcome to Titan Academy, a place where the students are prepared for the world of superheroes. Here at the academy you will take several different classes that prepare you for the future. Students are not allowed outside their rooms after 10:00 p.m. Breakfast starts at 6:30 a.m. and continue until 9:00 a.m. Lunch starts at 12:00 p.m. and continues until 2:30 p.m. Supper will begin at 6:00 p.m. and end at 8:00 p.m. Desert is optional but will start at 8:30 p.m. and end at 9:30 p.m.

Now let's meet the staff, shall we? Nightwing will be one of the instructors in combat class. Nightwing will teach you hand-to-hand combat. The second instructor is Red Arrow who will be teaching you about weapons. In charge of the library is Raven. Teaching you about alien culture is our own little alien, Starfire. Terra will be teaching you about power control. Changeling and Gnaark are in charge of survival. All things tech-related belong to Cyberion and Herald. If you shall have any problems talk to our understanding counselors Kole and Jericho. Running lunch will be Argent, Bushido, and Kole (again). Dealing with behavior is Troia. Last but certainly not least is your principal. That would be me, Bumble bee."

Bumble bee stood on stage, clicking a button on her remote, turning the slideshow off. She then pushed a button that made the overhead screen roll up. She looked over the new set of the new students. " are there any questions?" Nothing but silence. "Okay then, head to the lunchroom to get your class schedule"

* * *

So that was my intro/prologue. Hope you liked it. I will be taking maybe 10 main characters and the rest would be minor or supporting. Note I NOT start this story until around chrismas time. When I'm not busy I might even post a chapter every now and then. So please send in a OC! I'm also having my own race of Aliens in here.

Now some few rules.

1. don't make your own alien race up unless you disscuss it with me and i mean in detail.  
2. Don't try to have your person be a tamaran or whatever raven is. Don't even make it an Atlanteon. I know i'm being specific but I really hate that.  
3. Please take into consideration that the teachers are around their late 20's early 30's.  
4. Don't try to be a relative of an orignal character. Seriously, a blue-skinned sister of beastoby. Get real.  
5. So I know you read the rules put 'Teen Titans Go!' at the top of the app.  
6. For history, don't put "know one really knows..." that is so freakin annoying and I won't even think about using it.  
7. Remember rule 5  
8. Before I forget, PM me the apps/OCs.  
9. Don't try to have the same freakin powers of an origanl character. Not everyone can fly.  
10. Don't even DARE overdue it. You're not about to be Superman jr.  
11. Be orignal. Have unique powers. I want some people who don't even HAVE powers.  
12. Have fun! Besure to reread the rules.

**IF YOU WANT TO BE A VILLIAN FROM THE HIVE ACADEMY THEN LET ME KNOW. OTHERWISE, YOU'RE AN HERO**.

**_Basics_**

_Form: (Remeber Rule 5) _

_Name:_

_Nickname(s):_

_Age: (10-19)_

_Gender:_

_Heritage:_

_Born In: (Month/Day/Year, place of birth)_

_Hero_

**_Normal Appearance_**

_Eye Color(s):_

_Hair Color(s):_

_Hair Style:_

_Skin Tone:_

_Tattoos/Markings/Scars/Piercings:_

_Height:_

_Weight:_

_Body Shape:_

_Preferred Clothing:_

**_Hero/Villain Appearance_**

_Costume:_

_Eye Color: (If it changes)_

_Hair Color: (If it changes)_

_Skin Tone: (If color or texture of it changes)_

_Any Changes in Appearance at All?:_

_Tattoos/Markings/Scars/Piercings:_

**_Hero/Villain Info & Background_**

_Hero Name:_

_Powers:_

_Weapons: (Doesn't have to have these.)_

_How did they Accrue Their Powers: (They could be a Meta-human for all I know)_

_Why They chose to go to Titan Academy:_

**_Personal_**

_Personality:_

_Personality When In Hero:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Pet Peeves:_

_Sexuality:_

_Strengths:_

_Weaknesses:_

_Fears:_

_Dreams:_

_Insecurities:_

_Problems: (Suicidal, Insanity, Past abuse, etc)_

_Hobbies:_

_Sports:_

_Boyfriend/Girlfreind/Crush?:_

_Type:(What "Type" of people do they like? Ex. Crazy, bubbly and carefree, confident, the _

_opposite of themselves, etc. Be descriptive please)_

_Best friends:_

_Enemies:_

**_Favorites_**

_Color:_

_Food:_

_Animal:_

_Season:_

_Song/Singer/Band:_

_Other(s):_

**_Background_**

_Family:_

_Before Becoming A Hero:_

_How Did They Come To Jump City?:_


	2. Welcome Heroes PT 1

Hello and SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! AMA here and I just wanted to say, thank you ALL for sending a character (if you did). It's still not too late to send a character. I need some villains! I will post a Hive Academy chapter after (maybe if you're interested). I made a list for the top ten (decided by my beta, San Child Of The Wolves, and me) heroes. Those characters will be the mains unless I decide to add another one.

**ALSO BEFORE WE BEGIN. NOT ALL CHARACTERS ARE INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER. THAT'S WHY THIS IS PART 1. IN PART 2 I WILL INTRODUCE REST OF CHARACTERS (INCLUDING MINOR) AND GIVE THE MAIN AN EPIC FIGHT SCENE. PLEASE BARE WITH ME! IF YOU HAVE AN 'X' BY YOUR CHARACTER, THAT MEANS YOU WERE INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER. **

Congrats to Noah. Our Favorite!

Noah/Arcana- created by KingOfStories01. We (my beta included) liked this one a lot for the detail. It was unique and different. You did an awesome job making this character.

Agalia/Cerberus

Brian/Blue Lantern

Ryan/Patches

Lushina/Hue

Samatha/Aqua Bella

Talia/Tiger lilly-X

Chris/Cajun-X

Zane/Masso-X

Codin/Vibe-X

Congrats to those who made it in! If your name is not up there, then sorry. I will have a list of minor/supporting characters up soon so please be patient. All info regarding this story will be on my Profile. I am still taking characters and would love any villains I can get. I think the next chapter will be all about the villains. Now after probably the longest Author's note let's get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!

* * *

A tall, 6'2 to be exact, bleach blonde boy walked into the gym. His hair was cropped short, spiked in the front. He wore a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans. In his left ear was a diamond stud earring. He scanned the gym with his hazel eyes. The gym was huge. It could probably fit 10 elephants in it and still have room. The teen looked to the bleachers where some other kids sat. He smiled when he found a pretty blonde sitting by herself. He went over to her and sat by her.

"Hey…I like your eyes" he started. She rolled her eyes, and parted her glossed up lips to smile.

"Hey…nice tan"

"I'm Codin"

"Codin?... that's a strange name." she said teasingly.

"I get that a lot" he said before they both burst out laughing, getting strange looks from nearby students.

"Name's Fiona but my friends call me Fefe"

"Can I call you Fefe?" Codin said picking up Fiona's hand and kissing the top of it.

"I don't know…Only if my boyfriend approves of it" she said smirking. Codin sighed.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Fiona nodded. Codin slowly turned around to see an angry looking guy standing there, cracking his fist. "Uhhh…hey" Codin said before standing up.

"Look dude…no hard feelings, right? I was just talking to your girlfriend." Codin said holding his hands up in defense. The boyfriend didn't care. His face was getting redder and redder.

"If I was you" Fiona said moving back. "I would run" Codin looked back and saw that she was gone.

"I-I can take him" Codin said trying to reassure himself. The boyfriend's arms started getting buffer. Long white horns grew out of his head. He started breathing heavily. The strange beast roared at Codin. "What have I gotten myself into" Codin said before running out of the gym. The beast quickly followed. The other kids stared at the strange sight.

"Good boy" Fiona said before chatting with her friends.

* * *

"Thank you for understanding" a sun kissed skinned girl said. Her black hair was done in braids that hit the front of her waist. Hazel eyes showed her gratefulness. She wore a regular t-shirt, regular jeans, and black knee high boots, almost perfect for her slender body. Around her neck was a beautiful butterfly pendent.

"It's the least I can do" the girl's counselor, Kole, said. "Anything else for you, Talia (Tal-yuh)?"

The girl Talia just smiled.

"What is it?" Kole asked.

"Oh. It's nothing. Just happy that you pronounced my name correctly, that's all" she said.

"AHHHH!"

Kole and Talia both looked out the doorway to see what all the commotion was.

"What the" Kole trailed off. Chasing a boy was a half bull/ half human creature. She groaned. "Paul! Leave that innocent boy alone!" she yelled running after them.

Talia just shrugged. "Boys" she mumbled to herself. "Might as well check out the school's library"

* * *

A slender male teen walked into the gym. He was 6'2 and had a slight tan. He had pretty short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black dress shirt with a purple rest over it. He had on black dress pants and a pair of black shoes. He even had on a fedora with a purple strike going around it. He eyed the room until he noticed a beautiful blonde girl chatting with her friends. He made his way over to the girl. He sat down next to her.

"Hey beautiful" he said smoothly with a Cajun accent. She didn't hear him. He cleared her throat.

"How's it goin' baby?" he said again. She kept talking.

"HEY! MY NAME IS CHRIS AND I THINK YOU'RE PRETTY!" he yelled. The girl finally turned around along with everyone else in the room.

"Is it just me or what" the blonde girl laughed, flicking her long flowing hair. She smiled and turned away from Chris.

"Did she just… turn me down?" Chris wondered to himself. His hairs on his neck stood up as they were confronted by warm air. He turned around slowly. His ocean blue eyes met raging red ones.

"Get. Away. From. My. Girlfriend." A humanoid bull said. He growled.

Chris sweat dropped. "What the hell are you?" Chris asked. The bull grabbed the teen by his shirt and threw him. Using his Telekinesis he caught himself in mid-air and set himself down. "Watch the outfit" Chris yelled.

"Is pretty boy gonna cry" Codin teased. He stood in the door way. His hair was a mess and he had a little sweat on his face.

"Shut up, Block head" Chris retorted.

"Don't think I'm none with _either_ of you yet!" Paul said. He growled and charged at them. Codin and Chris jumped and ran out the door.

"This is so not how I wanted my first day to be" Chris said as he flew away from the bull.

"Tell me about it" Codin replied. The two boys looked at each other grinning.

"Name's Chris"

"I'm Codin. For some reason, I think we'll be good friends"

"Really?"

"SHUT UP!" Paul yelled.

* * *

A lightly-tanned Italian teenaged boy stepped off the plane with his luggage in one of his hands and a flyer of Titan Academy in the other. He had short spiky dark brown hair and had brown eyes. He stood at 5'6. He wore dark red baggy pants and a red hoodie which hid his athletic body.

He looked around for a sign with his name on it. Once he found the person who was holding it up he got in a limo and headed for the school.

* * *

Talia walked into the library. It was huge! It was probably the biggest one she'd been in. She walked up to the front desk where the librarian was. The woman had purple hair that ran down to her mid-way back. She wore a purple cape that covered everything. One her cape was a name tag that read 'Raven'

"What do you want?" the Raven asked, not taking her eyes off her book once.

"Uh, Hi, I'm Talia and I was wondering if you had a section on magic"

Raven sighed. "Why can't kids be more normal" she muttered. Talia frowned. "It's over there in the back corner, just behind the Fiction Section"

"Thanks" Talia said walking away. As she turned into the isle, she noticed a boy with long black hair tied behind his back. He was somewhat pale and had green eyes. He also wore a brown t-shirt, blue pants, black sneakers, and a black fedora with blue-rimmed glasses. His thin, spindly arms held up a book about Tarot cards.

She squinted her eyes to get a better look of the cover. 'The Secret of Tarot Cards for Advances Users'. 'Advance Users' she repeated in her head.

"Hi" Talia said. The boy jumped, causing the book to fall out of his hand. He slightly blushed when he noticed a girl was there. "Are you into magic?"

"Uhh.. Y-yeah" he stuttered. He picked up his book.

"That's cool. Me too. What kind of magic?" The boy stared at the girl as he stood up.

"Tarot cards" he replied heading for the check-out. Talia followed.

"Well, my magic comes from my butterfly pendant. My mother gave it to me" Talia said walking beside the boy.

"You guys must be really close"

"My mom died a while ago" Talia said with her head down. The boy's eyes widened and mouth dropped.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't know" he said.

"It's okay. Anyway" Talia said trying to change the subject. "I'm Talia" She said, holding out her hand.

"Noah" the blond said as he shook it.

* * *

That's it for part 1. Part 2 will be longer, better and hopefully posted up quicker! Thank you all for waiting and sending in characters. I am doing a series where a character (of my choice) gets their life story looked upon. Basically it's Chronicles of _ life. I'm posting my guy first. If you are interested, please contact me! GOODBYE AND REVIEW!


	3. Welcome Heroes PT 2

Hi! Sorry for the long wait. I have a list of the rest of the Hero Minor characters. Here they are:

Celio

Koor/Creato

Fiona/Rapunzel

Paul/Minotaur

Whirlpool

Xander/Gateway

Yay! I'm still taking MINOR characters so be sure to send them. If you sent me an Oc and it's not up here, then I didn't like your character. If you have any complaints, PM me, don't leave a rude comment on how your person didn't make it in! Let's start!

P.s. THANK YOU SAN CHILD OF THE WOLVES FOR BEING MY BETA AND FOR JUST BEING AWESOME!

Disclaimer: I totally own this and I'm making tens of thousands of dollars of this story on where you post stories for FREE. :/ Seriously?

* * *

On the bleachers sat the new generation of heroes. They were in all shapes and sizes, ranging from aliens and freaks, to mer-people and just plain old humans. A short, black haired man, who wore a black suit with a blue bird on it, stood in the center of the gym.

"Alright, Listen Up!" the man shouted. The students got quiet. "I am your combat teacher, Nightwing. In this class you will learn, well, combat. Now it doesn't have to be hand-to-hand but it can be. If you're more comfortable fighting with, let's say, your mental powers, then be my guest. Now at times there will be a time where I say you can't use your powers and will have to rely on your physical strength, but when I do, I'll give you an head's up. Any questions?"

Fiona raised her hand. Nightwing nodded at her. "Do we _have_ to fight?"

"Yes"

A couple of kids groaned. "Alright let's begin with today's lesson, shall we? Introductions. I'll randomly pick people of this list to give us an example of their powers or abilities. First will be Codin Jameson"

Codin stood up with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Woo! Let's do this!" he yelled. He made his way down to the center of the gym.

"Whenever you're ready" Nightwing said.

"Well, since I don't want anyone going deaf, I'll just give you a little taste of it" Codin said rubbing his hands together. It opened them before bringing them back together with a loud clap. A small sound wave echoed through the gym causing some of the super sensitive students to cry out in pain. The huge windows suddenly shattered from the sonic attack.

Codin looked around at the state of the destruction. He sheepishly rubbed the back of head. "Sorry!" he yelled. Most of the students looked at him in awe or hatred, especially Paul.

Nightwing slightly smiled. "Okay then…you may take your seat Codin. Next up is…Christopher Redcliff"

Chris stood up and levitated down to the center of the gym earning a few 'oohs' and 'ahs'. "Please, just call me Chris"

Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Once he re-opened his eyes, they were glowing a faint purple color. He extended his arms, his hands also glowing. The glass shards matched the color of his eyes and levitated off the ground. The pieces returned back to the window seal and reconstructed themselves back in place like a jig-saw puzzle.

Chris flew up into the air smiling. "Who needs a repair man when you've got me?" he said, earning a few laughs from the audience. He took his seat levitating a pencil and drawing in a notebook.

"Great. Next is… Celio Greatwing" A skinny, fair skinned angel stood up, his elegant white wings closed. He walked down to the center of the gym, dragging a metal mace down the steps.

"S-sorry" Celio said. He had no muscle…at all. All he was, was skin and bones.

"Are you kidding me?" Codin yelled breaking into laughter. "That's supposed to be an Angel?" The other students laughed too.

"What a joke" Fiona said.

Celio's face became red as a tomato but regained his composure as a force of determination swept over him. "I'll show you" he mumbled before pushing a button on his belt. A bright yellow light flashed, engulfing the boy. When it faded away stood a muscular angel with the looks of a god. The laughing immediately stopped and gasps were heard all around the room.

"Oh…my" Fiona said fainting. The girls giggled while the guys stood in pure jealousy.

"What were you saying?" Celio asked with an arched eyebrow. He smirked before picking up the heavy weapon with ease. Codin rolled his eyes and Chris sent a small glass shard at him. Celio spread his pure white wings and took off into the air, dodging the attack with ease. He flew around a bit before taking his seat again. A group of girls gathered around him.

"Show off" a kid grumbled.

"What an interesting group of kids" Nightwing mumbled. "Let's see…. Whirlpool"

A pale skinned Atlantean stood up. He was lean and tone and had well-defined muscles. He walked down the steps and in the center of the gym.

"What can you do?" Nightwing asked.

"I can control and manipulate water. That's it" Whirlpool said coolly.

"…No…demonstration?"

Whirlpool arched an eyebrow. "What's so cool about controlling water?"

Nightwing shrugged. Whirlpool shrugged. The students shrugged.

"Okay then…you may take your seat" Nightwing said, scratching the back of his head. Whirlpool took his seat.

"Umm…Fiona"

Fiona rolled her eyes before crossing her arms. "As if I'm going up there, I just got a manicure"

"Really, not even a demonstration?" Nightwing asked.

Fiona groaned. "Oh wow. I can control my hair because that's _so_ cool!" she said picking up her purse with her luscious locks. "Happy now?" The blonde took some Beats headphones out of her bag and put them on her head.

Nightwing's eye twitched. "Okay then. Xander is next and please show us something!" the man begged.

A boy stood up and a group of kids laughed. A boy had a brown paper bag on his head with five holes for his eyes, nose, and mouth.

"Is there a reason you're wearing…a paper bag over your head?"

"Yes. No one is to see my face. No one" Xander said.

"Show us what you got"

Xander disappeared in a purple flash. He reappeared next to Nightwing a second later.

"I can teleport distances up to the moon. The farther the distance, the longer it takes" the boy said before disappearing back to his seat.

Nightwing's cell rung. "One second" he said to the class. "Yeah, Hello…what's up? Already? You've got to be kidding me…fine…I hope this is a right thing to do"

"Alright Class! We're gonna have to stop introductions for something a little more…serious"

"Are you kidding me!?" Codin yelled.

"You are all going on your first missions"

* * *

Bumblebee closed the World News webpage and sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She stood up from her unorganized desk and made her way over to the phone. She dialed some digits.

"Yeah, hello" came over the phone.

"It's me Bumblebee. I have a favor to ask"

"What's up?"

"I would like to send the newbies on their first missions"

"Already?"

"Yes. There are multiple problems going on"

"You've got to be kidding me"

"You know I can't afford to send teachers since this is the first day of school. Plus, Your group is the most suitable for this job"

"Fine"

"I'll be down there in a sec"

"I just hope this is the right thing to do" the voice said before it was replaced by a beep.

"Me too" Bumblebee said closing the door to her office.

The principal walked down the halls nodding and waving to people walking by. She pushed opened the gym doors and looked at the diverse group.

"You all probably know your principal by now" Nightwing said. The woman waved.

"Nice to meet you all"

"So you're sending us on missions?" Paul asked.

"Yes. But before you get all excited these are very dangerous and life-or-death situation I'm not going to lie. Some of you might not make it back. So, you don't _have_ to partake in the missions"

"It depends on the mission" Fiona said. The others nodded.

"Very well"

"The first mission will be Beta, one of the hardest. Not only are _your_ lives at risk, _others _are as well. A simple screw up could be the death of multiple people. For this mission, I have chosen Chris, Xander, Celio and Whirlpool. I am putting Whirlpool in charge of the mission"

Chris, Xander, Celio, and Whirlpool stood up and walked over to the principal.

"Head over to the debriefing room. If you don't know where it's at, then look at the map" she said handing it to the leader.

The group left the gym.

"Next will be a Delta Mission. Still a life or death situation, your job is important. The members of the team are Codin, Paul, Koor, and Noah. The leader will be Codin. Head to the debriefing room"

"Last but not least, the Zeta mission. the easiest setting of difficulty in our ranks but it can quickly become more than the Zeta. Your members are Fiona and Talia. Don't worry though, I have pulled a few other members for this mission. They're already at the debriefing room. Make your way to it"

Once all of the students had left the gym, a weird silence fell upon the two teachers.

"I can't believe you sent them on Beta and Delta missions. They all should be on Zeta" Nightwing said crossing his arms.

"You know very well that you went on the same missions as they did when you were young" Bumblebee said.

"That was different"

"How so? You were on a full team of newbies and I'm _sure_ you guys had your fair share of wins and losses"

"But we're responsible for this kids now"

"They're responsible for themselves. The wrong move could mean game over. We're preparing them for the _real_ world and if they want to live in easy peasey lemon world, then they don't belong here" The woman said, walking out of the gym.

* * *

**ALPHA  
****Debriefing**

The four teens walked into the small meeting room. In the middle of the room was an oval shaped table. Blue beetle was typing away at the Computer located on the wall. He turned around.

"Hola! You four must be the Alpha Team"

"Yup" Chris said. _  
_

"Whose the leader?"

"I am" Whirlpool said raising his hand.

"Alright. Between Cuba and Florida there is a huge storm going on. People are trapped on their ships"

"No offense but we're saving a bunch on people from ships?" Celio asked.

"No. You're not. What you're doing is stopping the cause of it"

"Which is..." Chris said.

"A girl. Somehow her abilities got out of hand and if you don't stop her soon, Cuba and part of Florida will be submerged in water"

The four gasped.

"Don't you think this is a bit much for just _four_ of us?" Whirlpool asked.

"Don't worry. Reinforcements will be on their way but they're a little delayed right now. You guys are our only hope now. No pressure. Here are the coordinates. Xander will take you there." Xander looked at the map Blue Beetle was showing him and nodded. He spread his fingers out as he extended his arms. A purple portal around 7ft opened up. He walked inside followed by Celio, Chris, and Whirlpool.

"Remember to listen to the leader!" Blue Bette yelled as the portal disappeared.

* * *

**DELTA**  
**Debriefing**

Codin, Paul, Noah, and Koor walked into a small meeting room. Blue beetle stood waiting.

"Ah...Delta. Whose the leader?"

Codin smiled and raised his hand. "That would be me sir!"

"Good. Your mission is take down and neutralize a monster. Here take this device" Blue Beetle said as he tossed a strange remote to Codin. "Press the button and it'll teleport you to your desired location"

Codin nodded and pressed the button. "Lets got Delta!" the team disappeared in a white flash.

* * *

**ZETA**  
**Debriefing**

The two girls walked into the meeting room. Two other boys were already in the room. Blue Beetle walked up to the group.

"You four are stopping a bank robbery. Take this device and do what you need to do" he gave the device to the dark skinned kid. "By the way, Brian is the leader"

The group disappeared in a white flash.

* * *

"Help me...Help me...Help me...

* * *

"Sorry for the really long wait and broken promise. Even though I said I was putting in a fight scene I lied and decided to put it in the NEXT chapter so stay tuned. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Take the poll on my profile!

P.S check out Titan Database and my naruto story. I'm accepting OCs.

BYE!


End file.
